onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orlumbus
Name Taken from Aohige_AP: "It is. It's a Japanese pun. Columbus. Co/Ko mean little in Japanese. Oo/Oh means big in Japanese. Therefore, Oolumbus." Giant Shy Guy (talk) 13:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) This should be a pun with Dagama. I think the page-name should be renamed Oolumbus or Olumbus. 21:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, it is supposed to be "Oolumbus". CCC, the most trustworthy translator from the best scanalation group (Mangarule) even said how he was mistaken when he romanized his name to "Orombus". http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=38654&p=2868791&viewfull=1#post2868791 Giant Shy Guy (talk) 00:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Rename it then. 00:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol, "the most trustworthy translator", the guy who thought bellamy wasn't worth "over 100 million" but thought it was his nickname, also, being mistaken at first only proves him less reliable. Still way more reliable than Mangastream or Mangapanda. Klobis is the only one above, but when I say reliable, I mean of outside sources. 01:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it should be renamed. http://puu.sh/2FDEe.jpg Yeah, it should not be renamed (an actual raw would be perfect though). Here's an actual raw, though it's kinda shitty: http://sv1.yesmanga.net/04-2013/17/one%2Bpiece-%2500706%2B/yesmanga_7064.jpg It looks like the current spelling is correct. 04:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) And for the record, scanlators tend not to touch romanizations when they're written in the manga like that. So a scan would be just as credible as a raw in this case. 04:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Orlombus The gladiator list in 633 spells his name Orlombus. Change it? Yountoryuu (talk) 17:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Anime only. SeaTerror (talk) 17:37, February 16, 2014 (UTC) My apologies, just found out there was a spelling made by Oda in a certain chapter. Yountoryuu (talk) 17:38, February 16, 2014 (UTC) It is a tranlsation/dub issue though. I'd add it to the page if I wasn't busy. 17:44, February 16, 2014 (UTC) If you zoom in it looks like there's a tiny gap at the top the letter, so it's probably just a badly drawn "u". I wouldn't bother adding it. 20:12, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Devil Fruit? I just got curious if Orlumbus has somesort of Devil Fruit power? Those soliders he "commanded" did realize they were moving against their will... So somesort of order fruit? MakutaDethos (talk) 12:53, January 15, 2015 (UTC) He said "Admiral's Dignity" or some variant of translation, so almost certainly not. And even if he does, until we get actual confirmation, we won't put it on the page. 13:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Heh that much I did figure out, just wanted ask :D MakutaDethos (talk) 13:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Old Bounty There's some concept art of Orlumbus in Vivre Card which shows that his old bounty was 98mil which means he got the 50mil bump at the end of Dressrosa. Should that be included in the article or is it considered non-canon since it was just in concept art? DewClamChum (talk) 02:32, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Concept art isn't official. He never had a bounty anyway since he was just an explorer. SeaTerror (talk) 04:06, June 17, 2019 (UTC) I mean, he probably did have a bounty considering there's no way he got 148mil from Dressrosa alone. DewClamChum (talk) 04:40, June 17, 2019 (UTC) How is him having a bounty written on Vivre Card speculation? And who's to say he wasn't a pirate? And even if he wasn't, what makes that equivalent to 'not being a criminal wanted by the World Government'?...Especially with a name such as "Massacre Ruler". It's more speculative to say he was not a pirate and so didn't have a bounty, then just simply going with what we know which is that Vivre Card showed he had a 98,000,000 bounty. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 19:22, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Bounties aren't exclusively for pirates. Pedro and his crew received bounties when they were explorers. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 20:25, July 24, 2019 (UTC) What DN said. I don't think he was a pirate, but we have aforementioned examples of people having bounties as explorers (Nox Party), and wanted criminals who worked for sovereign countries (the Happo Navy) Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:32, July 24, 2019 (UTC) No the vivre card said he has a bounty of 148,000,000. It never said he had a former bounty. SeaTerror (talk) 20:54, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Well precisely. Vivre Card says he has a 148,000,000 bounty. If anything this proves that concept art shows his previous bounty and is not "speculation" or "simply concept art with no evidence of being part of canon plotline." Bartolomeo did say that their bounties went up 50,000,000. Rather than disprove that 98,000,000 is fake, it further supports it. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 21:07, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Not everybody had a bounty increase. Gambia didn't for one example. SeaTerror (talk) 21:09, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Gambia wasn't present in the final battle against the Donquixote Pirates. Orlumbus was. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:11, July 24, 2019 (UTC) I have to side with SeaTerror this time, because Chinjao was in the final battle and his bounty isn't 592M right now. Aguacate (talk) 21:22, July 24, 2019 (UTC) We don't know what Chinjao's bounty is right now either way. Vivre Card specifically said his 542,000,000 bounty was from 30 years ago. It had 30 years in parentheses next to bounty. Plus that 542,000,000 was only revealed in Vivre Card; if it was raised, then we wouldn't know (it would have been raised from 512,000,000, not to 592,000,000) because it's not like Chinjao had concept art within the Vivre Card that specifically said a number 50,000,000 less than current county shown. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 22:36, July 24, 2019 (UTC) I just think that it's kind of silly to say that that isn't his previous bounty, to be honest. It was stated that some of the characters got 50 million bounty increases and then Orlumbus' concept art just happens to show him with a bounty which is 50 million less than his current one. Like I think it's fair to not want to trust concept art but this is so clear cut that I don't really understand the opposition. DewClamChum (talk) 04:17, July 25, 2019 (UTC) We can say it was A previous bounty, just don't say it was THE previous bounty. We know it was 98 million at some point before it became 148 million. We don't know if it went directly from 98 to 148. Just list it and word it so it's not definitively the previous bounty. 04:38, July 26, 2019 (UTC)